


Club Dungeon

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [10]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Average Cock!Harry, Average Cock!Zack, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Collars, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dominant Alpha Top!Fenrir, Dominant Top!Booth, Dominant Top!Brian, Dry Penetration, Large Cock!Booth, Large Cock!Brian, Large Cock!Justin, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster Cock!Fenrir, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Harry, Submissive Bottom!Justin, Submissive Bottom!Zack, Vocal!Harry, Vocal!Justin, Vocal!Zack, brutal sex, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Fenrir hears from two friends of his: Brian and Seeley, they invite him and his boy over to America for two weeks. Once in Washington DC, Seeley tells Brian and his sub Justin who're also staying with them about a new gay club that's opening, that according to the advertising will put Babylon (Brian and Justin's local club in Pittsburg) to shame. Intrigued, the three friends, along with their subs decide to check out Club Dungeon.





	Club Dungeon

Fenrir was just wondering where he and Harry should go on their holiday this year, when he picked the post up off the floor by the front door. They didn't get many letters the Muggle way, but it wasn't a rare occurrence. He rifled through the three letters. Two were selling something unimportant and the third was blue, with red, blue and white angled edging. Intrigued he opened it and found that he and Harry were being invited to stay with his Muggle friend and FBI Special Agent, Seeley Booth and his boy Zack for two weeks. 

 

Also, as he read further, he discovered that his other Muggle friend Brian and his sub Justin would also be staying with them. He smiled. He hadn't seen either Seeley or Brian in quite some time and so it would be good to catch up. Both men were Dom's like himself. It would also be good for Harry to be around others like him. All Fenrir had to do now was pack and tell his boy when and where they were going. 

 

Harry was excited. He'd never been to America before. He'd never been outside of the United Kingdom before. Yes, he was really looking forward to this trip. And to see his Man's Dom friends along with their subs and get to know them, made it a worth while to him.  
After packing clothes for two weeks, plus adding a featherlight and extension charm to a small hold-all bag - in case Harry wanted to buy anything out there, was also added to their bags. Plus security charms that the Muggles wouldn't detect. Then on the day of their flight, which was a week later on Sunday, Fenrir and Harry locked up their home that afternoon and apparated to Heathrow airport in London for their early evening flight. They checked in, bought a book to read during the flight, or in Harry's case a load of sweets whilst waiting to board. 

 

**\- CD -**

 

Once they were on the plane Harry looked out the window where they were sitting and a smile plastered on his face. Fenrir smiled too. He was happy that his boy got to see a bit more of the world.  
"Look at those people down there," Harry said. "They look like ants."  
Fenrir leant across his boy and looked out the window and chuckled.  
"They are ants, Harry. We haven't taken off yet."  
Harry blushed.  
Soon the engines started and they were taxying their way to the main runway.  
"This is incredibly exciting!" Harry went on joyfully as the sped along the Tarmac before the plane tilted and ascended the skies. 

 

It may have been an exciting take off, but three hours into the ten hour flight to Washington DC, having watched all the comedy films and eaten more sweets, Harry was bored. He could've fucked Fenrir several times by now - just the thought had him hard and aching in his tight trousers. He wished Fenrir had cast a silencing and Notice-Me-Not spell around them, because he so wanted to have sex with his Man. Even if it was right there in their seats amongst all these people. Harry didn't mind exhibitionism. 

 

"If you don't stop fidgeting, boy." Fenrir growled very low into Harry's left ear, so only his boy could hear. "I'm going to forget that we are sitting amongst several hundred people and tan your delectable arse over my knee." Of course Fenrir wouldn't actually do it, but he wanted his boy to cum and sit lie that, in his cum soaked briefs for the rest of the flight. "Or I could simply take you here, and fuck you so hard in front of everyone while they stare in shock and disgust as I brutally fuck your tight dry boy cunt, until I flood your guts with my hot Alpha seed."  
Harry mewled and gasped softly as he came hard soaking his underwear. 

 

Smirking, Fenrir surreptitiously removed his wand and quickly cast a silent cleaning charm on his boy's groin area, before pocketing it again and going back to reading the book he'd book. This 'Twilight' book was an amusing read.  
Eventually Harry fell asleep and only woke up, when Fenrir gently shook his shoulder.  
"Come on, Harry, wake up. We'll be landing soon."  
"Huh?"  
"Very articulate." Fenrir replied with a smile. "I said we'll be landing soon."  
When the plane landed they waited with everyone else to leave.  
Passing through the baggage area and that annoying doorway detector thing was boring. 

 

Eventually the two made their way into the main terminal and met up with Seeley Booth, Fenrir's friend.  
"Seeley!" Fenrir dropped his bag and hugged the well built Federal Agent. "It has been a long time."  
"It definitely has you big lug!" Seeley replied, as they parted and he spotted Harry. "And this must be your boy Harry?"  
Fenrir beamed.  
"Pleased to meet you, Harry."  
"And you, Master Booth." Harry replied.  
"My, Fenrir has trained you well." Master Booth went on, as he eyed Harry closely. "Come on, let's take your bags and we'll get home. Did you sleep alright on the plane?" 

 

"We slept like the dead and are now wide awake." Harry replied, with a grin up at his burly Man. "I wouldn't want to miss anything with being tiered."  
"No. Especially after you came so nicely on the plane."  
"You orgasmed mid flight?" Master Booth leered at Harry. "Had some naughty thoughts did we, boy?"  
"Only a bit of exhibitionism, blowing my Master's colossal cock... and getting fucked hard in front of everyone."  
Harry whimpered. He was hard again.  
"Do you want me to make you cum again, boy?" Fenrir growled. "I'm sure Seeley can keep his eyes on the road, whilst we mess around in the back of his car." 

 

Harry moaned and nodded, turning pleading green eyes on to Master Booth, silently begging for permission.  
"Be my guest." He said. "Just try not to get any cum stains on the upholstery - I so use it for work you know."  
With that said they all climbed into Seeley's SUV, Harry and Fenrir got in the back and immediately started kissing and groping whilst Seeley drove home with his own burgeoning erection thanks to the loud sounds Harry was making on the back seat whilst Fenrir blew the boy. 

 

 **\- CD -**

 

As soon as they entered Seeley's house, Harry noted that Zack Master Booth's partner and sub was waiting, kneeling a few feet behind the front door when they entered. Seeing the young man there naked, barring his simple black collar and cock ring. Harry turned to Fenrir and asked if he could remove his clothes. Smiling broadly, Fenrir nodded and both he and Seeley watched appreciatively (Zack kept his head bowed) as Harry stripped out of his clothes, to reveal a smooth and completely hairless body, a black leather collar with the words 'COCK SLUT' written on it in platinum studs, a small average sized boy dick - flaccid at the moment encased in a tight steel ring.  
"My, don't you look delectable." Seeley muttered with a glint in his darkening eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Master Booth."  
"This way. I'll show you where you're sleeping later." He lead them into the living room and introduced Harry to Brian and his equally naked boy Justin also known as 'Sunshine' due to his smile, and then to his own boy Zack.  
Harry greeted the other boys and began chatting to them, whilst Fenrir, Brian and Seeley got caught up in catching up, after Seeley had gone to the kitchen to fetch three beers.  
After a while and everyone was seated, talk turned to this new club opening. 

 

"So," Fenrir asked, as he sat down on Booth and Zack's couch and drank down his beer, whilst Harry sat on the floor between his burly legs, next to Justin who was sitting in between Brian's next to them. "Just where is this new club opening?"  
Booth smirked, as he waited for the precise moment to tell them.  
"It's directly opposite the J. Edgar Hoover Building." He said with mirth. He wasn't disappointed.  
At hearing that this new gay club was situated right across from FBI Headquarters, Brian, who had been taking a long gulp of his own beer choked and spewed it across the room. Only most of it hit Justin instead. 

 

"Master!" Justin cried indignantly, as he got up and quickly ran out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom to grab a towel.  
Harry chuckled at the blonde's antics, he was so like Draco.  
Fenrir found it highly amusing and roared his head off, whilst Brian continued to cough and splutter, and Seeley chuckled.  
Whilst Zack went into the kitchen and returned with kitchen towel, where he began to wipe down the spilt beer that had landed on the wooden floor. His cock ring glinted in the light of the sun shining through the windows. 

 

"It's supposed to be better than all gay clubs put together." Seeley went on. "I've heard that it'll out seed Babylon - your local haunt Brian, for seediness. It doesn't have a Backroom like Babylon, you enter this Club and the main room is the backroom. It's decked out like a dungeon and has cum stains littering the floor as part of the decor. It's all black inside, lit with red lighting - there's a bar on the main floor, whilst the depravity part is set on a stage much like a wrestling ring." 

 

"How do you know so much about the place, if it hasn't opened yet?" Harry asked, surprised.  
"I had to do a rekky for the FBI. They're not pleased about it being directly outside a government building, but they can't do much about it, as it looks like a public house from the outside - you wouldn't know it's a club at all unless you walked in.  
Harry nodded.  
I can't wait to see it." He added.  
"None of us can." Brian went on, with a smirk. "I'm looking forward to having sex in there." 

 

Justin was gone a good twenty minutes before he returned, his hair damp. He had had a shower. He stepped up to his Master, bent down and whispered - though it was deliberately loud enough for the others to hear.  
"When we return to Pittsburg, you'll be getting punished, boy." He said, before retaking his seat on the floor between his Master's legs.  
Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the blonde.  
"Am I missing something?" He asked.  
Justin chuckled and smiled his million-watt smile at Harry before replying.  
"Brian and I are Switchers. Meaning I play I the sub for however long I wish too, and then Brian will switch and become the sub, and I his Master. It's great and we both enjoy sharing the rolls." 

 

"Wow!" Was all Harry could say.  
Justin and Brian smiled.  
"Sunshine, I'm sorry about the beer." Brian went on, as he patted his boy's damp head. "Would you like me to blow you as an apology?"  
"No Master, it's fine. But, you look as though you need some relief. Would you like me to blow you instead, Master?"  
In answer Brian unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, thick hard cock and smirked as Justin engulfed it in his warm mouth and swallowed it down in one go.  
Brian groaned as fisted Justin's hair tightly and began to rough fuck his boy's throat. 

 

Fenrir and Seeley chuckled at the sight, whilst both Zack and Harry whimpered and moaned, their own dicks - much like Justin's were hard and quickly began leaking pre-cum.  
Seeley removed his own large thick and hard cock out of his pants, took hold of Zack's hair roughly and slammed it down his boy's eager throat. Harry was the only one left not with anything in his mouth. He so wanted to suck on his Man's monster cock, but he would prefer to fucked with it instead. Sensing his boy's thoughts, Fenrir growled deeply and yanked down his trousers in the process, before grabbing hold of his boy, hauling him up by his raven hair, then lifting him clean off his feet and slamming Harry down on to his dry cock. Harry cried out as he was brutally impaled on his Master's colossal cock, his own boy dick twitching in its usual excitement at getting his dry tight boy cunt fucked hard and fast and deep. 

 

Justin and Zack stopped with blowing of their Masters and turned to see Harry, getting brutally fucked by Master Greyback and his mega cock. Both Justin and Zack's eyes went wide as they looked at the shear size of girth that was pounding at a punishingly hard and fast rate deeply into the man's boy - who seemed to love being punish fucked.  
"H-HARDER FEN! FUCK MY BOY CUNT!" Harry shouted.  
Both subs were openly drooling, and fisting their leaking dicks as they saw that Master Greyback was much bigger than both Brian and Booth. They moaned, both wishing they could be riding that cock.  
Brian and Seeley understood their boys very well and could clearly see where their minds were going. Both nodded, leant down and whispered into their sub's ears, saying that they were sure Master Greyback would fuck them both if asked. For both knew that Harry would want to be fucked by them soon enough. 

 

 **\- CD -**

 

After Harry had loudly begged and pleaded with his Master to cum amid sobs and wails, cum Harry did all over himself, when he felt his Man flood his guts in wet warmth. Harry was helped off of his Master's huge cock by Master Booth and then was turned and bent over, so his swollen, red and puffy rimmed, sloppy and gaping hole was on display for both Justin and Zack's appraisal. Both subs whimpered as the state of Harry's ass hole. They really wanted to try getting pounded by Master Greyback soon.  
Sensing the boys' wanting, Fenrir turned to them and said that he would also like to fuck their tight asses. Harry stood upright and thanked Fen, smiled at the others in the room and asked where the shower was. Both Justin and Zack followed him out of the room, no doubt to ask Harry what it's like getting Punishment Fucked on a daily basis. 

 

Whatever they talked about had the two American subs running back to their respective Masters and begging them to be dry fucked more often. Both Seeley and Brian turned to Fenrir, who was chuckling.  
"I find mine and Harry's sex leg is much more powerful because I fuck the bit dry. No lube is ever used in our house."  
"Fuck!" Seeley moaned, his cock twitched at the thought. So did Brian's and Justin's. "It seems Zack is partial to getting dry fucked. I usually just give it to him as a punishment for disobeying, yet he loves it. Maybe I should do it more often."  
Zack, Brian and Justin were all in agreement.  
Finally Harry returned and snuggled up next to his Man on the couch, clean and damp and smelling strongly of coconut and lychee. Fenrir put a burly arm round him and hugged him close.


End file.
